Reencuentro en Londres - Edmund Pevensie
by espontaniaa
Summary: Elizabeth y Edmund solían ser amigos cuando eran niños de diez años... pero un pequeño incidente arruinó la amistad entre ambos. Este acontecimiento coincidió justo en el momento que al padre de Elizabeth le ofrecían mejor estabilización de su trabajo en Estados Unidos, por lo cual días después, dejan Londres. Hoy, a los 18, Elizabeth está devuelta en Londres.


**1948**

Estaba tan emocionada cuando la azafata avisó por su megáfono que a solo minutos estaríamos aterrizando en Londres. Miré a mi padre con mucho entusiasmo, que se encontraba sentado junto a mí. Él se encontraba igual de emocionado que yo, pues no volvíamos a Londres desde que yo apenas era una niña de 10 años.

Y es que Londres no era cualquier cosa, era nuestra ciudad natal y donde solíamos vivir pero cuando yo apenas tenía una década de vida, a mí padre le ofrecieron mejor estabilización de sus negocios en Estados Unidos, por lo cual nos fuimos a vivir allá todos estos años y recién ahora, cuando acabo de cumplir 18 años de edad y terminé la escuela, hemos regresado a nuestro querido Londres para volver a estabilizar el negocio de mi padre acá y dejando atrás la inmensa y terrible guerra que nos jugó varias malas pasadas en los números.

También podría continuar mis queridas clases de ballet en la academia que había acá, ya había mandado una carta solicitando mi ingreso… Y fui aceptada de inmediato ya que yo era una de las bailarinas mas destacadas en la academia de New York.

Tomé mi pequeña cartera donde saqué un espejo de bolsillo que me obsequió una amiga que dejé en New York, mi peine para arreglar el cabello que se había desordenado un poco con el largo viaje y también repasé el color de mis labios con un labial rosado.

Papá sacó un pequeño papel, el boleto con un numero escrito, de su bolsillo izquierdo para luego retirar nuestras maletas al bajarnos del avión.

Ya era hora: Todos los pasajeros nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos pusimos en fila en el pasillo, de a poco fuimos descendiendo del avión, y una vez pisando tierra, todos se amontonaron para retirar sus maletas como si fuesen muchas hormigas al lado de un cubito de azúcar. Apenas alcanzaba a divisar tres o cuatro jóvenes entregando las pertenencias a sus respectivos dueños entremedio de tanta gente.

Permanecí todo el rato tomada al brazo de mi padre, pues para ser una destacada bailarina de ballet que varias veces se había presentado bailando en inmensos auditorios, las multitudes me asustaban un poco.

Una vez que quedaban solo tres o cuatro familias, mi padre le entregó el boleto al que parecía mas joven de todos, no le puse mucha atención hasta que…

Él mismo joven, le gritó el numero del boleto de mi padre a otro muchacho que se encontraba arriba del avión sacando las maletas de los pasajeros, fue ahí cuando mi papá se suelta de mi brazo para acercarse a tomar nuestras pertenencias, quedándome junto al joven que recibió el boleto.

Él me miró… y me pareció que fue una mirada de total sorpresa, porque abrió sus enormes ojos color café considerablemente y sus labios despojaron una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señorita- me dijo, casi susurrándome, al cabo de un par de segundos de apreciarme de pies a cabeza.

La situación era muy inaudita para mí, ya que su cara y sus facciones se me hacían conocidas como si alguna vez en la vida las había visto, pero lo cierto es que no estaba segura completamente.

Él era bastante joven para tener un empleo así, estoy segura que podía tener la misma edad que yo… Su cabello era muy negro y estaba moderadamente peinado, la tez de su piel parecía muy suave y era bastante clara, tenia unas disimuladas pecas bajo sus ojos y traía la ropa típica de un trabajador: Camisa y pantalón con suspensores.

-Buenos días- respondí retraídamente.

El joven que estaba junto a él escribiendo en una libreta, supongo el numero de las boletas, lanzó una pequeña risita. Quien me saludó le da un pequeño codazo en el brazo con disgusto.

En ese instante, llega mi padre casi apenas con nuestras maletas.

-Al fin, hija-me dice.-Vámonos.

Y antes de tomar una maleta para ayudarlo a cargar, alguien dice:

-Señor, ¿No desea un poco de ayuda? Sus maletas se ven muy pesadas…

-Pues… no me vendría mal, jovencito- respondió mi padre sin dudarlo un segundo.

El mismo joven que me saludó, esta vez tomó una especie de carrito y echó encima nuestras tres maletas.

Nos acompañó hasta la salida del aeropuerto, a momentos en que lo miré mientras caminábamos, él me devolvía la mirada rápidamente con una leve sonrisa y yo llevaba la mía torpemente hacía cualquier otra parte, tratando de simular que no lo miraba como una pequeña y tonta niña.

Papá hizo detener un taxi, donde junto con el joven, guardo nuestras pertenencias en el porta maletas.

-Muchas gracias, jovencito-le dijo mi papá dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-No hay de que, es mi trabajo-respondió él, muy cortés.

-Vamos, hija-dijo mi papá mientras habría una puerta-Sube al auto.

Papá subió de copiloto al auto, y mientras lo hacía, el joven me dice: "Nos vemos pronto".

Yo solo atiné a devolverle una tonta sonrisa.


End file.
